


It's The Little Things

by Chimera Manticore (chimeral_colors)



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, taagnus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-05 22:10:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10318079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chimeral_colors/pseuds/Chimera%20Manticore
Summary: Sometimes, it's those little details about a person or a place that makes it so memorable.





	

It was the little things that got to Taako.

It was how big and strong Magnus was, yet somehow incredibly soft. It was the slow rise and fall of his chest when he breathed, the way he could hear his heartbeat under that chest. It was what he was hearing now, in fact, as Magnus was stretched out on one of the couches in the common room and Taako curled up on top of him like a cat. Magnus was reading- though about what, Taako couldn’t tell. It was about 2 AM, and they were the only two idiots awake, cuddling for hours on end.

“Mm, Maggie?” Taako mumbled.

“Yeah?” Magnus replied.

“You’re really into that book, huh?”

“Yeah, why?”

“Y’think you could look at me the way you look at that thing?” Magnus chuckled- _gods, he loved it when Magnus laughed-_ and shut the book, placing it down on the end table behind him.

“Alright, mister, what now?” He asked.

“Y’know that thing you do with your voice?” Taako said.

“You mean _this?”_ Magnus teased, making his voice deeper and gruffer. Taako felt Magnus’s whole chest rumble under him, and he nearly melted.

“Mmhmm,” he replied, grinning to himself. “I fuckin’ love it when you do that.”

“Maybe I should start doing it more often then, huh?”

“If you wanna, yeah…” Taako had his eyes closed now, and he sounded more wistful, his voice getting higher. Magnus knew he was probably getting tired. It was way too late anyway.

“Hey,” he said, patting Taako awake, “you wanna go sleep?”

“Only if I can sleep in your room.”

“You say that like I’m gonna object,” Magnus said, laughing again. “Now get off me so we can go.” Taako groaned and stood, stretching out before relaxing and waving Magnus along.

***

It was the little things that got to Magnus.

It was how small and fragile Taako looked, yet how strong he was in reality. It was the subtle way his voice cracked when he was embarrassed, or the way he would curl up around Magnus when they cuddled, or the cute-ass little sound he made when he stretched, almost like a cat meowing. It was what Magnus was witnessing now, as the elf arched his back and stretched his arms up over his head.

“Come on, Mags, let's get outta here,” he said, waving him along. Magnus blinked a couple times, knocking himself out of his trance.

“Uh- yeah, yeah. Let's go.” He stood up from the couch. “Want me to carry you?”

“You know I do, baby,” Taako replied, grinning. Magnus scooped up the elf, and they headed off to his room together.

It was the little things that got to these two. It was the times they'd spend hours talking about life and death and the universe and everything in between. It was the times when Taako would try to teach Magnus to cook, or Magnus would try to teach Taako to carve. It was times like these, when Magnus would carry Taako bridal-style to his room.

It was the way Taako would smile up at Magnus, his eyes half-lidded with sleep, and the way Magnus would hold Taako so gingerly, like he was scared that if he squeezed him too tightly, he would break the poor thing. It was little things like these that no one would ever really notice until the moment had passed, and then desperately wish for again after the fact.

And it was little things like these that made Taako and Magnus love each other so much.


End file.
